


Found In The Most Unlikely Places

by Sharpclaw



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Grey Harry Potter, Hybrid Harry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm actually not sure where this is going but it will end with a good fucking, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tom Marvolo Riddle was insane but he's fixed now, the rest of the Weasleys are with Harry, yes tags are being added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpclaw/pseuds/Sharpclaw
Summary: Called up to a body investigation Booth and his team of squints find the one and only Harry Potter dead. But Is he really? What happens after to the Master of Death?





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, here I am starting another fic while I have a out standing one.... lets just hope it goes and gets updated more often. 
> 
> I thought there wasn't enough Potter/Booth action going on so i'm adding my part hoping that this ship will actually go somewhere and other will add their stories too. 
> 
> Onto the good stuff.   
> Enjoy!

*Phone ringing* 

“Who calls at three in the morning?” Was grunted out as a hand reached out from a bed for the phone. “Booth.”

~~~~Time skip~~~~

“So, what have we got this time Bones?”

“Fresh kill that was extremely tortured. I mean Booth who ever this was should have died within what looks to be the first five rounds of torture, but they survived way longer then the captor expected. From the looks of it the victim they survived another fifteen rounds before who ever did this got either annoyed, feed up, or raged. This ending in the victim’s heart being cut and ripped out while still alive.”

“The poor guy.”

“Yes, the poor guy indeed. I can’t believe someone could do this to another person.” Bones answered, she went to take off her glove when a feminine shriek went up in the old house.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Was heard after from Aubrey.

The rest of the team turned to where Aubrey was standing, all had a confused/startled expression written over their faces.

“What is or was it Aubrey?” Booth asked exasperated when nothing looked out of the ordinary. Aubrey turned and look at Booth wide eyed and slowly extending his shaking arm, Aubrey pointed at the now beating heart laying on the tray where Saroyan had put it after picking it up off the kitchen table. 

“How is it possible? It’s not even attached to any piece of the victim’s body.” Saroyan questioned out loud.

“Well clearly it is because we are watching this happen. Quick Angela get this on video.” Booth put in quickly.

“On it Booth.” Angela turn to grab a camera that will allow her to film when a glow caught her eye. She turned her head after grabbing the other camera when she fully caught sight of the lightning bolt glowing on the brow of the male. It was the only skin on the body left untouched, was odd as the rest was utterly destroyed.

“Guys…” Angela called in a shaky voice after turning on the camera and filming the glowing lightning bolt scar and then the beating heart. “You’re going to want to see this.”

“So are you, the heart is moving towards the body.” Hodgins responded. Angela whipped the camera to the heart that was now floating to the body. 

The heart wasn’t the only piece of the victim that was moving to the body with the brightly glowing scar. St the sight of this the group stepped back because chunks and little pieces slowly floated from different parts of the old house to the mutilated body of the 23-year-old male. Seeming to slowly put itself back together.

“Question.”

“Shoot Aubrey.”

“Alright. Am I actually watching a body put itself back together?”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Thanks Hodgins.”

“No problem man.” Hodgins squeaked out.

 

~~~~ Time Skip (30 minutes give or take.)~~~~

 

As the lightning bolt scar slowly darkened, a barely audible gasp was heard from the over scared, mildly tanned, beautifully muscled, I-just-had-sex messy haired 23-year-old male still laying on the floor.

“Holy fuck is the guy actually breathing???” Booth whispered to the group.

Startling brilliant emerald green eye fluttered open.


	2. Not Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments, kodos and bookmarks! Enjoy!

It was cold. So cold. One could say that it felt like being slowly submerged in a pool of ice water. Wait, no. Water wasn’t near the last time. Nor is water metallic in taste and smell. Water didn’t cling to the body. Haunted eyes opened and gazed at what looked to be a mirror. Though it could be a two-way mirror. It would fit what was said to happen. There was to be a group watching as his heart was taken. He would never know who would watch it happen. That’s what the arsehole said anyway. It was to be for ‘the greater good’. Movement on the mirror brought the 23-year-old male out of his mind. Everything hurt. He just wanted to die already. Hadn’t he gone through enough? Eyes sliding closed, he breathed a deep shuddering breath before his raw (From screaming.) barely recognizable or audible voice spoke out. “I thought you said that your minions were to watch behind the two-way mirror. Something about not wanting to have my dirty blood on themselves.” 

“People watched some person take this guy’s heart out?” Aubrey quietly asked horrified.

Aubrey’s question shook the group back to their sense. Causing a flurry of movement. Angela called an ambulance. Booth, Aubrey, Saroyan, Brennan, and Hodgins rushed over to the 23-year-old. Booth by the male’s head, Saroyan, and Brennan at his shoulders. Aubrey and Hodgins at the feet.

The sound of movement caused the male Booth thought was a miracle to flicker open his green eyes and gaze up into Booth’s dark chocolate brown eyes. To the others it looked like they were staring into each other’s souls. Well everyone, everyone but Brennan. Not caring about what ever was going on with the staring contest thingy she put her hand between the two and snapped her fingers.

“You can do your weird staring thing later Booth, but we need answers.” Brennan said before looking down into haunted eyes that have seen the horrors the no one could comprehend. “Look here’s what the situation and what we know. But we need you to fill in the blanks, so we know what to do if whoever did this to you learns you’re alive.”

Saroyan spoke when Brennan paused to breath. “Brennan you’re going to confuse him let me dumb it down to Booth’s level of understanding.” Brennan nodded and gestured for her to continue. “So, here’s what we think went down, correct me if I’m wrong. You went through over fifteen rounds of torture be- “

“I guess from the look on your face I too would stop counting after fifteen. But if you want to be closer to accurate I stopped counting after the 95th time.” Perfectly shaped lips rasped out. “Do… do you guys have a throat soother potion with you?”

“A what?” Aubrey responded for the group.

“Oh, you’re muggles.” Was mumbled in kind.

Confused and astounded looks were exchanged by the group. “I think I speak for us all but how on earth did you survive that? In fact, how did your body put itself back together. You were dead. Your heart wasn’t even attached to you, it was on the table over there when it started beating. All we know from this is someone either hated you, wanted information. Or hell both. We also know now you’re not normal, 23 and male.” The group nodded along with everything Aubrey said. 

“You’re right I’m not normal. I’m a different type of normal, but only to a point. I’ll tell you more in a bit. So, before I continue, water please. My throat is killing me.”

Angela hearing this walked closer and handed her water bottle to Booth since he was at the victim’s head. Booth set the water bottle down beside himself before shifting and gently moving the victim, so his back was to Booth’s well-muscled chest. Booth picked up the water bottle and helped him drink. When done a soft thank you was heard. The voice would put angels to shames. It was the only way to describe it.

“My name is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to stop here and leave you in suspense, but then I realized that it was valentine’s day and I’m going to be in Mexico next week and since I’m being shown so much love I thought I would give a little back. So here we go more than one chapter is going up! Another should be up later tonight! Till then Comments, Kodos, Bookmarks, subscriptions are helping motivate me! Have great day everyone! C:


	3. History Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty this all I have take it *throws confetti* Enjoy!

“… Hadrian Black. No, I’m actually not 23, I’m 28 but my body stopped aging at 23- “

“That’s not possible.” Brennan interrupted.

“The is true to a point while I would have aged slower because I’m a wizard- “ Hadrian got interrupted again but this time by Aubrey.

“You’re a what now?”

“A wizard. Now stop jumping in!” A huff of irritation -Booth thought was adorable because of Hadrian’s added pout- was heard before the wizard continued explaining. “Now I’m going to give you all a history lesson that will pretty much answer all your questions. So, pull up a piece of floor and stay quiet ‘till I’m done because there will be no repeats of the entire lesson nor will there be any recording of this so commit it to memory. Also, muscles pull me up so I’m siting in your lap and leaning against you. You’re warm and I can’t feel much other then residual pain from what they did to me and cold.”   
Booth’s leg got patted as further indication on who the last few sentences were for. Booth blush hard but did as told.

“This lesson starts with Hitler and his Nazis. During this time the wizarding world was fight their own war. One with at the time the latest Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwal. Now he was defeated by a wizarding duel with Albus Dumbledore. And put into a cell never to the light of the sun ever again. While Dumbledore was praised for his deed it was never spoken that he had gone out with Grindelwal when they were sixteen. Nor was it ever really brought up that there was a nasty fight amongst Grindelwal, and the Dumbledore bothers Albus and Aberforth. Which ending in a stray spell hitting Ariana Dumbledore the little sister. Jump back forward to Grindelwal working together before Albus changed his mind and switched sides to the light. Grindelwal had a saying for everything he did intern Albus stole said saying. ‘For the greater good’ by saying this both seemed to believe they were justified in what ever they did. That no law mattered to them. While Grindelwal was put away people turning a blind eye to what Albus did. Still does. 

This next example is true. Also, the world war was still going on. So, after a bit of time Albus was accepted to teach at Hogwarts -Britain’s wizarding worlds magic school in Scotland- While he was a teacher there was a student whom had a past that he never knew until a couple years into the seven-year school time. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. His mother one of the pureblood family Slytherin. His father a rich muggle. She was madly in love with, but it could never happen. Yet she slipped him a love potion and got pregnant with his child. In the end she stopped giving him the love potion. He left her. She passes away after naming baby Tom. Tom was sent to an orphanage and was raised there. Unlike any other child there he was a wizard. He never got on with the other kids. Learned to use his magic to protect him self but not in a good way. He kept snakes for company because he could speak their tongue. Parseltongue. Point of reference I too speak the tongue. The orphanage was an abusive place for Tom. When he was eleven Albus came to the orphanage and told Tom about the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. At Hogwarts Tom was sorted into Slytherin one of the four Hogwarts houses. The other houses were Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. Tom was a student who excelled in all his classes but most particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts also known as DADA. During his time at school he started to gather ‘followers’.

Albus was never kind to him like to other teachers. He hated Tom. When Tom asked the headmaster at the time Armando Dippet if he could stay at the school over the summer. Albus convinced Dippet that if they made an exception for one student then they would have to do for many others. Third year Tom learned he wasn’t a muggleborn, that he was the heir to Slytherin. He was a halfblood. Fourth year he accidently got a girl at school killed with his pet Basilisk he used that death to create his first horcruxes. Now horcruxes are made when you split your soul. After finishing school Tom’s group of followers where named the knights of Walpurgis and Tom dived into the dark arts. His end goal was to create magical orphanages and separate the magical world from the muggle one. He wanted equality for all, so it was the purebloods who got the best jobs, or were the ones pick first just because of their status, never mind their skills. So, Tom Marvolo Riddle became know and the next Dark lord. Lord Voldemort. In this time, he created six more horcruxes. During his rise to power and insanity there was yet another halfblood that was extremely skilled. He became the youngest potions master in the world. He too was a dark wizard. But like Tom Severus Snape better know as Severus Prince was abused. This time though it was his drunk of a father. He was friended by Tom’s follower and when he left Hogwarts he joined the dark sect. that got renamed ‘Death Eaters’. While all this happened Albus created his light sect, his ‘light worriers’. He called his group ‘The order of the phoenix’. While the Death Eaters went and helped abused magical children out, the order of phoenix cause chaos and death. While the Death Eaters never killed on this ‘missions’ they got blamed for what the order of the phoenix did.

This came to a shaky stop when a prophecy was made by a seer. 

<< The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ...  
Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ...  
And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...>>

Now there where two babies who this applied to. A pureblood Neville Longbottom and a halfblood Harry Potter. Tom went after Harry Potter on the Halloween of 1981 one year after both babies were born. It was thought that he killed James and Lily Potter and died somehow after trying to kill Harry Potter. But Tom when to talk to the Potter who wanted switch sides. Albus learn of this and killed them. He magically forced Tom to create another Horcruxes. This time the container for the horcruxes was the lightning bolt shaped scar that Albus created to hold the horcruxes. Something happened causing Tom to die. While yes, he died he wasn’t actually dead because of the seven horcruxes. Back to the two babies. The Longbottom’s were tortured until they went crazy By Dumbledore’s minions and framed the Lestrange’s and Barty Jr. So little Neville was raised by his grandmother. While little Harry was put with the Dursley’s his mother’s sister who was a muggle. 

Few were told where Harry was put, the main reason was because Dumbledore didn’t want it getting out that Harry was abused. Harry slept in a cupboard under the stairs -with two deadbolts- until he was eleven. Then after the first year of Hogwarts he got moved to his cousins second bedroom -with fifteen different locks, dead bolts, and one cat flap- that was for all the cousins broken toys. The life that Harry lead at the Dursley’s was god awful. By the age of three Harry was forced to cook for the entire family of three. With himself having little to no chance to getting a scrap of food. During the day Harry was forced to do a ridiculous number of chores, that if not completed -the usually were because it was impossible to do them all- by the end of the day he would be beaten. He was beaten for any and everything that Vernon could think of. Dudley -the cousin- would destroy things in the house and blame it on Harry resulting in a beaten-on Harry’s part. If Harry did better then Dudley in school he was beaten. If he did magic accidental or on purpose he would be lock up with 2 pieces of bread, half a cup of water, and a bucket for sometimes six days at a time. If you hadn’t clued in Harry had be extremely malnourished because of the starvation that he was put through. Hell, when younger he looker two-three years younger because of how small he was. Life for Harry didn’t get better when he left for most of the year to go to Hogwarts. Each year there was one or more attempts on his life. Each year until the end of fourth year – there still was multiple attempts but it got better at this time- he was brought to a grave yard where Tom was resurrected. Tom promised to help Harry out. To teach him. To help Harry find out the truth. It was with Tom that Harry grew into the battle harden hero he was dubbed for killing Tom as a babe. It was with Tom that he got to get revenge for what Dumbledore did. All the money that Dumbledore took out of Harry’s vaults. All the artifacts. Every book. Building. Everything was handed back over with the largest amount of interest that the Goblins could charge. Harry was back to being the richest person in the world. Since Harry pretty much had investments in everything he could control a large amount of the world. Because Harry turned the table on Dumbledore and his minions, Dumbledore was now just barley getting away with anything. All Dumbledore’s plans had been put up in flame. Dumbledore could and would never be able to force Harry to marry Ginevra Weasley, so Dumbledore could kill Harry off and get everything Harry had.

Because of this there now is constantly one-sided battles of Dumbledore trying to capture Harry, so he could do anything he wanted to and get everything Harry possessed. This lead to Harry Potter changing his name to Hadrian Black. No one knew but the goblins, Tom and now you.” A weak tiny smile showed on Hadrian’s face at the face that he one upped Dumbleshit. “It was over a month and a half ago when they got me.” A grimace of pain clouded over his face at the memory of his time in this building. “And lastly the reason I was able to come back alive is because I’m the Master of Death. I cannot age because of this.” Hadrian leaned further into Booth before he closed his eyes tiredly. It only took a minute before he fell asleep cradled in Booth’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gone on vacation next week, and the week after I have my birthday, but I will try to get some chapters done for you all! Comments, kodos, bookmarks, and subscriptions are always wanted have a wonderful night! Till next chapter! Stay Happy C:


	4. Ambulance? Riiight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I actually had this written up a month ago but I was waiting on my bata and having computer problems sooo :/  
> For that comment I didn't answer, I'm glad you find it interesting Ravenrain!   
> Thank you for all the love! It really was a big motivator for me!  
> So I'm here with this chapter so enjoy!   
> Till next time!

“So, yes that was a lot to take in but um, I called an ambulance about 30 minutes ago and I’m pretty sure it’s here now.” Angela said breaking everyone out of thought.

“You called an ambulance?” Hodgins piped up.

“You watched me call.” Was snapped back.

“Riiight. Sorry?”

Angela’s glare could be scary. There was even a One-ten scale on scare level with her glare. One being slightly annoyed, ten being murder will happen or your life will be destroyed. This, this glare was approaching level three fast. So, Hodgins looked to the others for a distraction out.

Saroyan not paying any mind to the two but more so paying attention to the adorable picture Hadrian asleep curled up in Booth’s arms made.

It was surprisingly Brennan who unknowingly came to Hodgins aid. “He’s perfectly healthy, what are we going to do about him? There is no reason he needs to go to the hospital- “

An awful crunching sound came from Booth and Hadrian.

“I didn’t do anything it was all him!” Booth exclaimed looking startled. All eyes turned to a sleepy looking Hadrian with a bloody nose.

“Now you have a reason for an ambulance, a broken nose. That should warrant an ambulance, right? Or should I add a concussion to the mix?”

Everyone had a look of ‘why-the-hell-did-you-do-that’.

“Sweetie, haven’t you been through enough? Why are you adding a broken nose to the mix?” Angela answered back in question, concern showing deeply.

“I can fix it with a spell when I get out though I can fix it now and glamour up some injuries that can fool your machines. Or do you just call it a precaution when you found someone unconscious, covered in blood and chained to a wall.”

“Where exactly are we going to find chains?” Hodgins looked pretty creeped out at the fact that there might be even more in what he had mentally dubbed ‘The Torture House of Hell’.

“They are over there on the south wall Hodgins.” Brennan made it even more obvious by pointing.

“That should do it for the ambulance. But what’s a glamour?”

“I agree, and second Aubrey on asking to know what it is.” Could be heard from Saroyan after Aubrey spoke.

“You know how makeup changes your look by hiding things or make other things stand out it’s like that, but you can also change colour’s, lengths, widths of different things on your person. Kind of like an illusion but better. Here I’ll show you.” For his example he made his nose look like it did before he broke it.

“Here I’ll show you another spell, a healing one for small breaks like toes, figure and noses, If powerful enough arms. Also, I’m doing this wandless because I have no idea of what happened to my wands.” Hadrian waved his hand over his nose muttering “Episkey .”

When his nose fixed itself, he breathed deeply double checking that it worked and there were no hiccups to say with his spell. After making sure all was in place Hadrian moved on to using a minor cleaning spell on the comfortable person holding him just to make sure if he did bleed on him that he wouldn’t have to clean it up. Hadrian simultaneously cast one on himself. Looking down to check again he learned that his clothes didn’t make it. They just weren’t there. But because of the Dursley’s he had learned to live without clothes for a long period of time so being completely naked right now didn’t really bother him. Though he had no clue why it wasn’t bothering anyone else. Curiosity getting the better of him he asked. “So, uh, why isn’t anyone bothered by the fact I’m completely nude? Also, could I have your names? It feels super rude to keep calling you FBI guy, comfy person, camera girl, curly, nice lady, and super ‘sciency’ lady.”

“Booth, I’m the big scary FBI guy in charge of this team. And to be honest I didn’t really notice, if you can stay sat up on your own I can see if there are some sweatpants and a sweater in my car.”  
“I can’t hold myself up yet there is still too much left over phantom pain from what happened, just give your keys to some else to get.”

“Give ‘em here, I can get the clothes. The names Aubrey by the way. Since you listed FBI guy in your nicknames you know what I do.” With that Aubrey caught the keys Booth tossed him and went to search for the clothes.

Camera girl raised the camera she was holding and started to introduce herself. “Angela, I’m the artist. I do facial re-constructs. Also, the resident tech master.”

The nice lady piped up after, “I deal with bodies that have flesh tissue. As well as the meaty human parts that have been detached. You can refer to me as Dr. Saroyan. Or just without the Dr.”

Booth jumped in after Saroyan. “And the second last ones’ Bones-“

“Don’t call me that! I’m Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist, and a writer.”

Curly spoke up seemingly to cover up the silence that was going to happen during the wait for Aubrey to come back, but just as he spoke Aubrey came in the room again. “Jack Hodgins, I’m the bugs and slime guy.” Hadrian nodded in understanding.

“Brennan basically works with bones. Which is why Booth calls her that. Here are the sweats.” Looking to Saroyan’s right showed Aubrey holding out the clothes for Hadrian to take.

“Not sure why you’re handing those to me, I can’t move much other than my hand to elbows. You guys need to dress me. An evil grin appeared on Aubrey’s face at hearing this from Black.  
“Then I will leave that to Booth there to do.”

“Not so fast there Aubrey, Booth is going to need help so being that you already have the clothes, you can help while the rest of us go to talk to the paramedics and pack up our stuff. The FBI might still want stuff from here. Oh! Also, Hadrian, so your clothes don’t make you a suspect can you tell me what you were wearing?” Saroyan inquired.

“I can do you one better. Accio Hadrian’s clothes.” His clothes or what were supposed to be his clothes but were more like shredded rags now zoomed into the room and landed at Saroyan’s feet. “Does that work?”

“Ah, yes that should do it. Booth, Aubrey get to work and meet us back at the lab. The rest of you let’s finish up and head back to the lab.”

After Saroyan stood up with the rags in her gloved hands she walked out and gave clothes to the FBI team and told them that they had been the victims' clothes. By this point, the others who weren’t helping Hadrian, had gotten done what they needed and packed up everything of theirs and followed Saroyan out.

“Alright boys let’s get me dressed and I’ll clean the blood out of your clothes after I get some sleep.” Hadrian chirped, “Legs First!”

**Author's Note:**

> Updated will happen when ever I can get them done. I have learned I don't do well with setting dates.   
> Comments, kodos, bookmarks, subscriptions, and ideas are welcome.   
> Till next time!


End file.
